My Eyes Adore You
by petals-to-fish
Summary: The next thing we know, we're seventeen and I look at you like you're about to disappear from my grasp even though I'm pretty sure you'd stay next to me forever if only I asked.


**This started out as a poem for myself but here I am turning it into jily because I have zero chill. Wrote it on a long break and published it last week on tumblr but didn't have a computer to post it here...**

* * *

Your fingers graze across the skin of my wrist and it's like you're touching the keys of a piano. Why are you playing my emotions into a soaring symphony? My laughter rises to harmonize alongside your intense tenor. I'm caught up in your story, even if it is the same one of five tales that you weave when you see my frown.

You end your story and I'm laughing so hard that my side feels like it's in stitches. The light of the room forms a hazy golden halo around your head as you lean down into me, your smile wide and goofy. Our noses almost brush and it's almost like lightning has hit me magically as electricity shoots up through my veins.

I can't get you off my mind, especially your rich hazel eyes. They're intelligent and expressive. Half the time, they sparkle only for me with a color as shiny as polished copper. I wonder if you know that when you're mad, your eyes glimmer with gold flecks. I sometimes rile you up just to see those starlike sparkles in your gaze.

We're young, you and I. Our stubbornness reigns supreme even when we're not amusing ourselves with these playground games. I always think that one day I might not get to see you again and that sends a wave of darkness crashing over me. I never want to say goodbye to you, so I seek out your presence even in the most crowded of rooms.

I could stare into your eyes forever, James, counting all the ways I adore you.

Your pen scratches your parchment eloquently, as if you are etching into stone. My feet are propped on the sofa arm as I chatter on about nothing. You like to draw in your spare time and I like to sit with you when you're sketching bowtruckles and werewolves.

We're back to back, feeling each other breathe in harmony as the winter sun sinks behind the mountains in the windowpane. The scratches from your quill are echoing through the empty room and send goosebumps up my arm. I turn to face you, my shoulders brushing yours. You don't even glance my way, you're so caught up in your art.

I see your nose wrinkle with deep concentration because you want to make sure each stroke is perfect. You don't catch my adoring stare or note the goosebumps on my arms as I imagine what it'd be like to have you draw on my skin like you draw on paper. You're caught up in the ink splattering across the page but I'm caught up in the way you sketch my face as if you've had it memorized for years.

You look up suddenly and our eyes meet in the fading light. I love the sweet serenity on your face as you lean into my shoulder more. Your smile flashes across your face, making your dimples stand out. I bite my lip as your hand flies up to your messy black hair. The silence between us is comfortable and easy but you still speak, breaking our silence.

"I don't think I'll ever do those eyes justice on parchment, Evans."

I pinch your arm slightly, "charming bastard."

"Your eyes shine brighter than lumos when you smile, Lily."

I adore you.

Time seems to fly and simultaneously stand still whenever I'm around you. One minute we're sixteen, teasing each other over breakfast. The next thing we know, we're seventeen and I look at you like you're about to disappear from my grasp even though I'm pretty sure you'd stay next to me forever if only I asked.

You're pink around the ears when I call for your attention in the hallways. I blush when you wink at me as we brew potions together in class. You are a sun, the center of my sky, and you shine brighter than any star.

"Lily?"

You call me and suddenly, I'm breathless. I turn on my heel to watch you make your way to my side where you belong. The eyes of your friends and admirers follow you, same as mine do. My fingers go to my hair, smoothing back the curls as I watch your arms open wide at your sides.

And it's like slow motion when you crash into me like a wave breaks onto a rocky beach. I'm knocked backwards initially but your arms wrap tightly around my waist, tucking me close. I settle into your grasp, relaxing once I feel your lips brush gently against my ear.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

My lips curve and I smile into the space between your robe collar and your bare skin. Your hands tighten around me, despite the looks we're getting from the prefects and first years. You continue whispering into my ear, adoration falling with every word.

"What do you plan to do about that?" I muse.

"I could never let go of you again."

You spin your tale playfully as I try not to focus on your hands moving to my hips as we dance closer to the farthest wall.

"Is that a promise?"

"Of course."

"I hope you're prepared to keep your promises."

I hit your shoulder with a small fist and laugh along with you. Our foreheads almost touch as we giggle, lost in our own private jokes. Your hand brushes some of my hair from your face and you tuck the red strands behind my ear.

Chills race up my arms and I force myself from your arms, noting more and more eyes zeroing in on our embrace. You don't seem to notice that I pulled away too quickly, but perhaps that's because you're leaning down now, your nose is almost touching my nose.

I take a deep breath and hold it.

"Want to get out of here?"

You take my hand and I let you lead me away with a mischievous smile.

You're all I want. You're the only one in the entire universe who laughs at my jokes even though they're not nearly as good as yours. You drink tea with milk but you hate coffee. Your black hair curls around your forehead and when you smile…it's contagious.

Even now, walking through the shadows of an empty hallway together, you have my lips curved into a mollified smirk as you dance just out of reach. I feel like the entire universe disappears when you open the door for me and brush your hand into the small of my back.

You leaned in again to press your lips to my ear, whispering your tiny little secrets that soon have my hands in your hair. With your lips at my neck, I fall into a trance, lost in sweet nothings and hot hands. Your fingers touch the inside of my wrist and once again you're playing me like a piano, tracing my skin like you trace your sketches.

I adore you.


End file.
